Unexpected
by Rarawir
Summary: Leah's cousin, Emily, is getting married to Sam. At the engagement party, Leah bumps into a guy called Jake. They get closer and more intimate. - Rated M for future contents.
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters here belong to me. They're the work of Stephenie Meyer.

This is my first published story, so please review.

* * *

><p>There was a party at my cousin's stupid boyfriend's house. And I was there. I never liked him and he's not good enough for my cousin. And they were getting married! I'm panicking! How much worst could it get? His friends... I don't like them either... Emily is my best friend and my little cousin. She's just two years younger than me, but she'll always be ten years old for me. And she was getting married! To a sneaky guy I hate!<p>

So I was at that stupid party... Stupid because it was their engagement party, and because they decided to celebrate the ending of Summer. Who celebrates the ending of great things? It's like celebrating in a funeral! And I was tired of being there, of being fake and happy with everybody! I was awake since 6 am that morning, and I had been with clients the whole day, and... Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Leah, and I'm 25. I work as a consultant for engineering projects, and we were currently working with a "pain in the ass" company, and I spend the whole day at their offices, in Seattle, 130 miles from where I live. This has been a long day... And my feet hurt...

It was almost 2 am and I just said to Emily I couldn't be there anymore, and that I was leaving.

- Emily, I have to go. I'm really tired and I don't want to be here anymore. Enjoy the rest of your party, please!

- No, Leah! Wait! We still have to cut the cake and you didn't make your speech...

- Do you really want me to make a speech? About your relationship with that... that thing? – I said pointing at the now fiancée, with a discussing look on my face. She looked at me with those sweet big brown eyes, says she understood.

- Ok, no speech! But you have to stay for the cake! Promise me!

- Fine... – And off she went to him.

I stayed for her. She was too happy, and she deserved it. I didn't want to be the one ruining her night. But I couldn't stay for long... I had to go... As I left the room and turned the corner in the corridor, I bumped into someone. Not only did I fell on my bottom, spraining my ankle, but the guy split his drinks on me!

- Perfect...

- Oh, I'm very sorry... I didn't see you! – He helped me getting up and apologised like 30 more times.

- It's ok. I'm fine... Now I have an excuse to leave this place... – And I actually smiled – Emily will have to spend the rest of the night without me...

He smiled back; and as I looked him in the eyes, I saw pity... or sadness. I think we just stayed staring at each other, or at least me, for a few moments, until the breaks contact and asks:

- Do you need any help getting home?

- No I'm fine... – I said roughly. I was mad at myself for letting me feel stupid about him, and who bumps into someone and gets hurt? Usually you just see papers flying... And I started walking away, or at least tried, because a few steps after I had to stop from the pain. I leaned on the wall of the corridor, and he, who had stayed still, watching my triumphant walk, came for me.

- C'mon... I'll drive you home. Lean on me. – It sounded more like an order than a request, that I blindly followed. He put my arm around his shoulders and carried me out of the house.

When arriving to the parking lot, he pointed at an orange truck and said:

- We'll go on my truck...

- No, wait! What about my car? I can drive home. You don't... – he interrupted my weak way of making me feel strong.

- Don't worry. You can ask your friend Emily to come pick it up tomorrow. – And he helped me getting in the car. As I expected, the truck did a loud noise as he turned the key in the ignition – By the way I'm Jake. Nice to meet you. – He smiled again, as he have his hand, expecting a handshake.

- I'm Leah. Emily's cousin.

- Oh...

- Oh? What is that supposed to mean?

- Nothing, nothing... – He rushed saying – It's just... I was expecting someone different. You know...

- No I don't. – I said, unconsciously crossing my arms on my chest. He smiled at my reaction.

- Sam... You're different from what he said. – I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That idiot was taking stuff on my back! I was so ready to punch him that moment... – He said you don't like him, and that you'd do anything so he and Emily don't get married. – My jaw just dropped.

- He's almost right. I don't like him, and I would do anything for Emily, but not destroy her happiness. And I don't care what he says about me! – I said trying to convince myself more than him – But for my defence, he's not much better! – and we just stayed in silence in the car. – Just turn left on the next crossing and then right. I live on the first building. – He nodded.

He pulled over his and got out of his loud truck. I quickly tried to get out before he got to the other side of the truck. He had done enough for me, and I was embarrassed enough already.

- So your better... – and he made that sad look again... puppy eyes... – Do you need me to anything else for you?

- No, I'm fine... I just... need... to... find my key... – He laughed. I looked at him with killer eyes, and he stopped. – Here they are! – And as I opened the door, I realise he was following me inside... – I'm fine. I don't need anything more. Thanks for the ride... – And I did the best smile I could.

- Hum... Ok... I'll leave you to rest. Goodbye... It was nice to meet you. He kisses me on the cheek and starts walking towards the truck. I just stood at the door, looking at him.

He suddenly stops, turns around and smiles. Wait. Why is my heart beating faster? He comes back running, gently puts his hand on my face and kisses me on the lips. His hand was warm, and his kiss was soft and tender.

- I'm sorry... I... I didn't... I'm sorry – And he left. I just couldn't move. Who is this guy? Why.. why did he kissed me and left? I don't need this...

A thunder stoke and woke me up from that numb state. I looked at the sky and saw some dark clouds. Summer was definitely gone... I should get inside. It took me forever to get to the second floor by stairs. Yes, I live in a old building with no elevator. I should've asked him to help, at least to climb up the stairs. Idiot... me... him! Stop thinking about him!

I closed the door behind me, threw my purse to the couch, took my coat and my shoes at the same time and left them on the floor. Brushed my teeth and took my dress out. I just let myself fall naked on the bed. I was too tired to get a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt on. But I couldn't fall asleep... there was too much going on... Emily was getting married... to Sam... and Sam's friend, Jake... and his kiss...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a massive migraine, and my ankle still hurt. Thank Good it was Saturday. I took to aspirins and the memories from last night started to flow in my mind. Jake... My cell phone rang.

- Hello? Leah, it's Emily!

- I know. Your name appeared on the screen.

- So... What happened to you last night? You didn't stay for the cake! You had promised...

- I'm sorry... I had a problem... I had a little accident last night...

- An accident? What happened? Are you ok? I'm going there!

- No! Don't panic I'm fine. I just bumped into Jake and hurt my ankle. – I said to calm her down.

- Jake? Who's Jake? – Emily asked with surprise.

- You don't know how Jake is? He told me he was Sam's friend...

- SAM! WHO?S JAKE? – I heard Emily screaming to her fiancée. My head... – Oh... He doesn't know who Jake is... - Weird. Was Sam lying or he really didn't know anyone called Jake? Or... did Jake lied to me? I decided to let it go... for now.

- Well... Maybe I misunderstood his name. He gave me a ride home, so I need a favour from you. Can I go pick up my car at Sam's place after lunch?

- Sure. We're going to that new restaurant by the beach, _Seth's_. Do you want to join us for lunch?

- Hum... thanks, but I'll pass... – I said with guilt. – I'm sorry Emily. I just cannot pretend I like him. – She knew I was talking about Sam – I want you to be happy, but don't ask me to be present in every moment, or in every lunch. It's asking too much for me.

- I know Leah. Don't worry. I believe that one day we'll all get along well. – She said with that perky voice of hers. I couldn't help smile to her joy and hope.

The doorbell rang.

- Emily, I have to go. There's someone at the door. Have fun today! Bye!

- Bye bye!

I turn of the phone and tightened the robe a little better. I opened the door.

- Jake! – I said with surprise – What are you doing here?

- Hi! I just came to see if your ankle is better. – He said pointing at my foot and getting a little blushed when he realised I was just wearing a robe.

- Hum... I don't think you should be here...

- I'm sorry... I had to come... I couldn't get you of my mind...

- Jake... C'mon... You don't even know me... And I don't know you... Actually, neither do Emily and Sam... – He looked surprised at my statement.

- Hum... Sam does... He probably just doesn't want people to know who his brother is... – And now it was my turn to look surprised. – I'm going now... Nice to know you're ok...

- Wait, Jake! – I said almost too loud – Hum... Come in, let's talk. Do you want something to drink or to eat? –I asked with a big smile. He said nothing. He just sat on the couch... My purse was still there, and my coat on the floor. – Sorry... I was a bit tired last night. – I said trying to clean up the mess a little bit. – So... I'll be right back.

And I went to my bedroom, getting dressed. Leah, this is no way of opening the door to anyone! And I just put on a pair of jeans and a blouse as fast as I could. Jake was Sam's brother... And Sam doesn't want people to know... why?

- I hope you don't mind but I'm going to eat something. Do you want anything? – I asked again to break the silence he was in.

- Did Sam really said he didn't know me? – He asked me with the saddest voice I've heard.

- Hum... I guess he didn't remember... Maybe he's still drunk from last night. – I smiled, trying to make Jake feel a little better.

- Maybe... But I guess he's just ashamed of me... Or scared... – I really wanted to ask him why, but maybe it was better for me to shut up and let him talk... – I was involved in... some dark situations... a bank robbery...

- You what? – I let it slip from my mouth, to cover it quickly with my hands – Sorry...

- No, it's ok... You can judge me all you want... I deserve it... – he was looking down at his hands on his lap – But I swear to you, I would do anything to turn back time, and not let myself get involved in that situation...

- I'm not the one who's going to judge you! I've done that all my life with the people around me... But why is your brother ashamed of you? For something you did in the past, long time ago?

- Hum... It was not long time ago... it was more like... last year... - my eyes were wide open and my jaw was probably on the floor.

- It was you who robbed that bank last year? Why are you telling me all this? Now I'm an accessory of a crime... and murder! You killed two people in that robbery! – I was screaming by now. Going from one side to the other, with my hands on my head.

- I didn't kill anyone... Sam did. He was with me on this...

- WHAT? My cousin is marrying an assassin? I have to break them up... I don't like where this is going... Why did you tell me this?

- I'm sorry... I didn't want to get you involved!

- You didn't? It's too late now! I have to go to the police... Please go... – I asked, as I went for my purse and my coat.

- No, can't. – He said strongly. Pulling my arm, throwing me in the couch. – I trusted you. You can't go to the police... Please...

- What I can't do is stay here, watching my cousin getting married to a killer. She's in danger! – I screamed crying. He hold me in his arms and calmed me down. – Stop... stop that... you and your brother have to pay for what you did... I have to go to the police... to Emily... let me go... please...

- I'm sorry. I can't. Don't you see? She's happy... – He started, but I didn't let him finish.

- She doesn't know who he is!

- She doesn't. But if you tell her, you'll be involving her in this too, and then, she will be in danger. Leah, just let it go...

I could say a word after this. My cousin is getting married in less than 3 months, and she was going to marry someone that... that... had killed people... I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't let it happen! Jake was still holding me, and cuddling my hair. I was scared of him... but to comfortable to push him way... what was happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally had no more tears to cry, he let me go. My eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't talk. It was too much for me.

- Are you calmer? – He asked with the sweetest smile. I nodded. – I'm sorry.

-We have to do something... I can't just let her go straight into the arms of an... assassin!

- I'm sorry... I can't let you destroy my brother... you can put me in jail, but I'll never testify or say a word about my brother, Leah. And you have no proofs about anything...

And I started crying again. I laid on the couch crying. Jake gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. I heard the door closing. I had to call Emily and let her know about Sam. I ran to my cell phone and searched for her number.

- Emily, it's Leah.

- Leah! What's going on? You decided to come and have lunch with us?

- Hum.. no.. I.. We.. need to talk.

- I'm sorry, but I'm to have lunch with Sam and his friends. Maybe I can pass at your place in the afternoon...

In afternoon could be too late. Maybe going with them for lunch was a good idea, at least I could try to protect her in case Sam tries to do something.

- Second thoughts Emily. I'm going to lunch with you. Can you pick me up. My car is still at Sam's place.

- Good! I'll pick you in 10 minutes. Be ready! – She said with a happy voice.

As promised 10 minutes later, they were at my door. I got in the car and the ambience was heavy, except for Emily, who was truly happy because I was there. I was sure that Jake had talked to Sam... I needed him to talk, or to let something slip of his mouth, so Emily would get curious and started making questions. Idiot! She can't ask questions or she'll be even more in danger!

- So... Where are we going? – I asked trying to make a conversation.

- I told you already! We're going to that new restaurant called _Seth's_. They say it's quite good. Fresh fish and nice seafood. You like seafood, don't you babe? – Emily asked Sam. That relationship disgusts me. He didn't bother to answer, he just nodded. I noticed he looked to the rearview mirror more often than he should. Was she checking on me?

He finally got the restaurant. It was a nice place actually. Very cosy and the food was really good. I was glad to realise that Jake wasn't there. At least I didn't have to face him, and it would be easier to talk to Emily if he wasn't always around.

- Shall we go for a walk on the beach? I'm too full and need to walk... – I suggested to Emily, with, what I thought to be a great excuse.

- Great idea! I need to walk a little bit too. – Said Sam. Oh God! Great... Now I called in the enemy... – Shall we go? – He asked laying his hand for Emily.

Sam let himself stay behind to talk to me. Emily noticed and smiled, she probably thought that we were finally getting along, that I had accepted her and Sam together.

- So... I heard you've met Jake... – Sam started. I didn't like the sound of his voice. – I heard that he told you about last year...

- He did. And you will both pay for it. – I tried to sound as much confident as I could. I was shivering on the inside.

- Do you know what will happen to your beautiful cousin if you open your mouth? - I swallowed hard.

- One more reason for me to warn her. She needs to know who she's dealing with.

- Maybe she'll know... and then it will be too late... for her... and for you...

- Don't worry. I can protect myself... and I'll be around to do whatever it takes to protect Emily. – I sounded really convincing, even to myself. Sam smirked. I don't like his attitude.

I couldn't talk to Emily that afternoon. Sam made sure that we wouldn't spend any time alone. He was always around, just in case I decided to talk. It was almost 6 pm when we got to back. My car was still at Sam's place, so they drop me there. When we arrived, I noticed that someone was next to my car... It was Jake!

- What are you doing here? I don't want you near me or my cousin!

- I don't care. I need to talk to you. Get in the car and start driving.

- No... I need to talk to Emily!

- Now! – And he pulled me by the arm inside the driver's seat. – Drive. Let's go to the beach.

- Come on! We just came from there!

- Drive! – He said dryly, that made it more look like an order. – to the beach. It's not so crowded... and we can talk better.

Talk? What did he meant by talk? I don't want to be alone with him in a "not so crowded" place. I parked my car in the parking lot next to the restaurant where I had been a couple hours before having lunch. He grabbed my hand and took me to the beach. His hand was still warm, just like last night, when he kissed me... I shook my head. As far as I knew he could kill me in that beach, and there was I, thinking about kissing him...

- You don't need to get so nervous... I'm just here to talk...

- You are? Then talk! – I ordered.

- Did you think about what I said to you? This morning?

- I did.

- And… - he asked trying to make me talk. - I'm sorry… If I knew I would have done things different. You know… six years ago, our parents died. I wasn't 18 yet, so Sam became my legal guardian. Everything was going great, but one day Sam lost his job, and he was messed up from that moment. He didn't know what to do to the situation we're at. He just couldn't react… We were living on alms from strangers, when we finally found someone that took us in. Esme gave us a roof, food and clothes. She was quite old back then and she died three years later. She left us everything she had, but it wasn't much, and a few months later it was over. Sam had spent it all… So we made a plan. We decided to rob a bank. – my mouth was open but no words came out – It was really simple actually. Sam had a friend that worked in the bank, and he made him give us the key to the back door. We were supposed to in as simple employers, and come out the same way, but with a bag full of money. But Sam did thing the wrong way… His friend betrayed us, and he called the police telling them we were going there that morning. I didn't know my brother was armed. He shot the two policemen that came across him. He did it to protect me… to let me escape… to give me a chance… He didn't care if he was caught, as long as I could run away. But he made it. We were both able to get out of there… alive! We stayed low for a while, but we needed to use that money. Fortunately they don't know the serial numbers of the bills that we took, so they are having a little trouble finding us… We took about fifty thousand, not much, but the enough to bet us on track. I got my own company, of construction raw materials, and that's it… This is me…

He stopped talking. The silence was comforting, but he was expecting an answer from me.

- I won't say anything. But it's not for you! Sam has threatened Emily and I, and if I'm dead I cannot protect her! So don't worry... you're crime is perfectly safe with me. – I smiled ironically.

He smiled back. Oh my God! That smile! Stop looking so sweet, please! I wish to be stronger. I need to be stronger... for Emily. What if they decide to kill her? Hum? I need to protect her... Even if it means to hurt him! We had walked for almost half a mile when suddenly, it started raining. We ran to my car, but by the time we got there, we were completely soaked.

- Let's go to my place. It's just 10 minutes away from here. – He looked at me and saw my suspicious face, and laughed. – C'mon, let's go. Don't make me take you of the can and drag you in this rain.

So I drove, following his instructions. He had a pretty nice house, with an amazing view of the beach...

* * *

><p>I appreciate every review. It's important for me. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)<p>

I apologised to everyone who didn't like my writing, but I'm still learning how to write everything I want to… I changed some ways… tell me if it works best like this…


	4. Chapter 4

I parked in front of the green door and we got out of the car. That was clearly a messy guy's house. There were no curtains on the windows and none of the furniture were matching, the only thing that could be called feminine was the elaborated chandelier on the ceiling. He interrupted my thoughts and took me from my numb state back into reality:

- You should come inside… It's a little rainy outside. – And as if he understood my previous thoughts, he apologized - Hum.. Sorry about the mess... I was not expecting any visits today.

- You don't have to worry about that. I'm not staying for long. – I was now looking at the window in the living room. It all the way up, from the floor to the ceiling, and, in good weather, you would see the beach and kilometers of ocean in the back. I was just staring at the outside, the noise of the raindrop hitting the window was leaving me hypnotized. There was something extraordinary about a storm. I was completely lost in my thoughts, and I only notice I was shivering when Jake put a dry towel around my shoulders. I saw he had some clothes in this hands, and he offered them to me.

- You can change in the bathroom. You have more towels in the cabinet if you need them.

In a outburst of rage and pride, I threw the towel I had on my shoulders to the floor.

-I don't need them. In fact, I don't need anything from you! – I said looking straight into his eyes. Then I turned around, and with did my most triumphant exit, making a wired noises with my wet shoes in the old wooden floor. Because of the wind and the rain, I had to close my eyes. There was a huge storm coming. Maybe it was possible to get home. It's not very far. I made a point to slam the door behind me before going inside the car. I turned on the lights, forced the ignition and drove. Or tried. I could only drive for about 20 meters before the storm made it impossible for me to see one foot ahead. I was divided between going back and swallow my pride, or continue driving and get myself killed. Emily's face hunted my mind that moment. I needed to be alive, or at least breathing, to protect her. I couldn't continue and I had to go back, so I decided to leave the car right there and run back to Jake's house.

I stood at the door for a couple of minutes before knocking on the door. Just breath... Inhale and exhale... Jake opens the door and smiles at me:

-Is it raining enough for you? Only a crazy person would try to drive in this kind of weather. Get in – he said, making an exaggerated bow, allowing me in. – The towel is on the couch, the clothes on the chair and the bathroom in the same place: end of the corridor and on the right.

I walked in without saying a word, or even look him in the eyes. He should be with a mocking look on his face, and his voice was letting me know it too. I got the towel and the clothes and headed to the bathroom. I felt his eyes following me all the way, until I left his eyesight. I was surprised to see a place that was just clean and tidy, simple and white. I look to my reflection in the mirror and I felt ridiculous. Both my pride and the rain had left my makeup all smudged on my face. The mascara was running down from my eyes to my cheeks, and my hair was completely soaked. I did a pony-tail and washed my face with water, removing all that was left from my makeup. I took off my clothes, put them to dry in the bath rod and dried myself with one of the folded towels that were on the cabinet. I sensed a pleasant smell when I opened the door. It was the towels softener, and instinctively I inhaled deeply that aroma, and felt calmer. I put on the clothes he had borrowed me, a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans that I had to fold on my ankles, because they were to long. It felt nice to be in dry clothes again. I looked at myself again in the mirror, wondering how I had gotten myself into this mess.

When I got back to the leaving room, I found that Jake already had changed, and that he was quietly sleeping on the couch. I headed to the kitchen to find a place to hang the towels, and as I was passing behind the couch I tripped on them side table, causing all the books to fall on the floor. Jake woke up suddenly and in concern, and I quickly pick the books that I had know down.

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.

- It's OK... Actually, I'm the one who has to apologize. Sorry for falling asleep, but I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night... – He barley had time to finish this sentence, because a huge yawn took over him, making him to stretch on the couch, just like a child or a cat... – Do you know you look much more beautiful when you sime?

- I... I... I was just looking for a place to hang the towels... – I stuttered, for his little observation had caught me of guard – And thank you...

- Thank you for what? – He asked confused.

- For opening your door to me again. – I felt his warm hand touching my face and lifting my chin, forcing me to look him straight into his eyes.

- You have nothing to thank me for. My door is always open to you. –And he gave me a tender kiss on my forehead. I looked at him in the eyes again, and felt attracted, as if he was hypnotized me. I broke contact with his eyes when unintentionally look to his lips, absolutely perfect and extremely appetizing. I saw a smirk, and I knew I had been caught. Before I could react, Jake had kissed me, but not as before. This kiss way urgent and yelling for me. I let myself go, I could't simply resist to his strong and loving embrace.

My hands were wandering on his back, causing his muscles to contract at my touch. I smiled to myself, it was nice to see his reaction, just with the tips of my fingers. This thought made me drearier, and I started opening his shirt buttons and discovering his chest. I interrupted the kiss and pushed him away, but apparently he didn't like the break. He took me in his arms and almost threw me to the couch, where moments before, he was peacefully sleeping. In a hurry, he took off his shirt, not caring for the buttons that he had pulled out, and now I had a clear view of that well-defined chest. My hungry look was letting him visibly excited. He laid over my and kissed me madly, first in my lips, then in my neck and finally in my chest. I moaned at his touch, and I was felling warmed. A shiver ran through my body and Jake noticed my reaction.

- It looks like someone likes this – he teased me, with a smile.

- Shut up and don't ruin this. – I said a little angry. He replied with a smile and continue to discover my body, touching and kissing me in places I din't know it would react, and making me moan his name.

I was begging him to stop that torture, but he was liking to see my desperate for him. When he kissed me in the lips again, I dug my nails into his backs and scratched him. He would've screamed if it weren't for my lips being glued to his. I saw his glare and I knew this caresses had come to an end. I heard him whisper "Trust me" in my ear, but I wasn't worried. Moments later I could feel him inside me, filling me in full, and a groan of pain slip from my mouth.

- Are you OK? – he asked worried.

- I already told you... Shut up and keep going! – I ordered, and he obeyed. He started moving and I started feeling more comfortable. Together we reached maximum pleasure... And we did it several times that night... Tired, we both felt asleep in the couch, under a warm red blanket.

I felt a strong pain in my chest when I work up in the next morning. I was still dawn and the first rays of sun were starting to come through. I woke up confused, not aware of where I was, until I felt a heavy breathing behind me, and memories of last night came together in my mind. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, and opened them again. No, it wasn't a dream. Jake was really laying next to me, deeply sleeping, and last night it had been the worst, and the best, night of my life.

I wanted to leave that house as fast as I could. I went to the bathroom to pick up my clothes and get dressed, and I left without making a sound and very carefully not to slam the door, nor to wake up Jake.

I ran to the car and when I sat on the seat, I noticed I was shivering. I was peeling very frustrated and angry at myself. I drove home, to take a shower and to get rid of the smells from his clothes and his body.


End file.
